The Sims/Worlds
okay this everything for when I come back to sims 4 <3 conditions * No removal of EA Townies ** Makeovers allowed * Community Lots replaced (all) * Every residental lot filled with families with backstories * Houses I don't like replaced, as well as empty lots filled * Renovations for apartments * No playing until these conditions are met Willow Creek Foundry Cove * Bargain Bend • 30x20 * Steamlet Single • 20x15 * Crick Cabana • 20x15 * Daisy Hovel • 30x20 * Garden Essence • 40x30 Courtyard Lane * Potters Splay * Brook Bungalow * Riverside Roost * Rindle Rose Pendula View * Hallow Slough * Umbrage Manor * Parkshore Sage Estates * Oakenstead - 50x50 Willow Creek Commericial District * Municipal Muses Museum * Blue Velvet Nightclub * Movers and Shakers Gym * Willow Creek Archive Library * Magnolia Blossom Park Magnolia Promenade * Preeminent Domain Oasis Springs Bedrock Strait * Sandtrap Flat * Nookstone * Pebble Burrow * Agave Abode Parched Prospect * Vista Quarry * Raffia Quinta * Dusty Turf * Springspace Skyward Palm * Granada Place * Arid Ridge * Rio Verde Acquisition Butte * Yuma Heights Oasis Spring Commercial Center * The Futures Past • 30x20 * The Solar Flare • 30x20 * Burners and Builders * Rattlesnake Juice * Desert Bloom Park • 50x50 Newcrest Bottom Neighborhood * Twin Oracle Point • 50x40 (Community?/Park) * Avarice Acres • 40x30 * Rippling Flats • 40x30 * Tranquil Crescent * Asphalt Abodes Top Neighborhood * Fern Park * Beach Byway * Midtown Meadows • 40x30 (Community) Side Neighborhood * Cookout Lookout * Civic Cliffs * Hillside Highlands * Optimist's Outlook * Sandy Run • 40x20 Windenburg Old Town District * Propietor's Square * Havisham House * Quad Manor * The Narwhal Arms • 30x20 (Community) * South Square Coffee • 30x20 (Community) * Old Quarter Inn Modern District (Commercial) * Bathe de Ril * Hare Square * Hare and Hedgehog * Harbor Quarter Inn * Discotheque Pan Europa • 30x20 Countryside * Rustic Residence * The Shrieking Llama • 20x20 (Community) * The Summer Home Island * Mid No-Where * Pier Space San Myshuno Uptown * 1010 Alto Apartment * VII Landgraab * Stargazer Lounge • 40x30 * Skye Fitness • 30x20 Spice Market * 17 Culpepper House * 18 Culpepper House * 19 Culpepper House * 2B Jasmine Suites * The Old Salt House • 30x30 * Waterside Warbic • 30x30 Arts Quarter * 920 Medina Studios * 930 Medina Studios * 122 Hakim Studios * Fountainview Penthouse * Casbah Gallery • 40x30 Fashion District * 701/2 Zenview Apartment * 1310 21 Chic Street Apartment * 1313 21 Chic Street Apartment * Torendi Tower • 40x30 Forgotten Hollow * Garliclauter Place • 30x20 * Widowshild Townhome * Feldermaus Bend • 30x30 Brindleton Bay Sable Square * Pupperstone Park • 40x30 • Park * Brindleton Pawspital • 40x30 • Pawspital * Domus Familiarius * Sporting Space Whiskerman's Wharf * Club Calico • 40x30 • Community * Salty Paws Saloon * Ragdoll Refurb * Tail's End Deadgrass Isle * Deadgrass Discoveries Cavalier Cove * Bedlington Boathouse • 20x20 * Hound's Head • 64x64 * Dachshund's Creek * Hindquarter Hideaway Category:Sims